


More than words

by aboutjuju



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutjuju/pseuds/aboutjuju
Summary: 小孩恋爱
Relationships: Pedri González/Francisco Trincão
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	More than words

佩德里只询问过一次特林康关于他刚来到巴萨是怎样的感受，那时候他正靠在特林康家的沙发上刷着手机，他把堆在身边的衣服挪了个位置换了个更舒服的坐姿。其实他也并不是多想知道，更多的像是一种寻找共同话题的开头套话。  
“可以称得上是灾难。”特林康给出了与微笑着应付媒体大相径庭的回答。“我的发布会充满了关于梅西的问题：他会不会转会？你希不希望和最好的球员一起踢球？他会不会留下……”卷发的男孩叹了一口气“而我甚至还没有来及见到这位传奇本人。”

特林康在一个最糟糕的时候来到巴萨，或者说根据媒体报道每年都是“最糟糕的时候”而他恰恰选择了最坏的那一个。  
欧冠惨败，主席弹劾，当家球星转会传闻……在这个轰轰烈烈的夏天特林康的到来就像是一个无关紧要的小插曲——只不过又来了个未来不确定的孩子而已。

“我除了说和最好的球员踢球是我的梦想希望梅西留在巴萨以外还能说什么？”特林康把薯片的袋子整整将最后的一点倒进嘴里，理智告诉他今天的垃圾食品量已经超过但是他觉得不浪费食物是最重要的，“你也一样不是吗？”他把包装袋团成一团做了个投篮的动作扔进垃圾桶，可惜，一个三不沾。  
“和梅西一起踢球确实是我的梦想。”对这个从小就身穿巴萨球衣的孩子来说这个答案可谓脱口而出。  
“而我是一个葡萄牙人，事情总会不太一样。”他走过去捡起刚掉在地上的包装袋砸进垃圾桶里。  
“要是被媒体听到这话要大做文章。”佩德里有时候觉得特林康虽然年长却比自己要小孩子气很多。  
“我就跟你这么说说。”  
“那你来这总得怀揣点什么梦想来吧。”  
“来巴萨本身不就该是梦想的一种吗？硬要说的话那我希望能捧杯，很多很多，跟你一起，直到俱乐部委婉地劝我去寻找新的挑战为止。”  
“难道就没有在这里终老一人一城的选项吗？”  
特林康耸了耸肩表示这个他可控制不了  
“对了还没有给你看我的新车，两天后去提。”特林康换了个话题，打开手机一张张的翻着照片给佩德里看，360度全方位展示他拉风的兰博基尼。  
“哇哦！”佩德里配合的发出惊叹，这让特林康很有满足感。  
“但我不清楚你开去训练是不是合适。”佩德里给出了中肯的建议。  
“你听起来真像个老头，你真的18岁吗？”

佩德里身上总有着一种同龄人所没有的老成，成长在纯血巴萨死忠球迷家里是不是都是这样特林康不得而知，而佩德里极有可能很大程度的加深了刻板印象：老气横秋，一心只有巴萨，骨子里的红蓝，生命的意义在于踢球，被叫做新的哈维伊涅斯塔普约尔梅西等等等等，总之从来都不是他自己但他本人对此觉得光荣无比。  
而我是个葡萄牙人，特林康又一次这么想到，葡萄牙人在巴萨从来不会有太多赞誉，除了曾经的死敌提起的最多的就只有那个被孤零零的扔在场上的猪头。他会是哪个呢？对外界的这些猜测特林康并不太理会，就像他不会违心得说自己不喜欢C罗也不会提起菲戈就咬牙切齿。最重要的是对他来说过去的早就是过去的，哈维也好伊涅斯塔也好菲戈也好都与他没有特别大的关系，他只想踢他的足球，奔跑射门进球赢得属于他的喝彩，要说比起过去发生了什么眼前这个冉冉升起的巴萨新星也许会更让他焦虑一点。  
“我和你一点也不一样”特林康小声的咕噜了一句。  
“什么？”  
“没什么。”

特林康真的把新车开来训练是佩德里没有想到的，虽说没有明说但是佩德里知道巴萨一直有不成文的规定，那就是年轻球员很忌讳过于高调，而特林康显然是并没有拿这个当一回事。为此佩德里小心翼翼的仔细观察了一天更衣室里的前辈们对此的反应，分明有些越界的不是他但他还是忍不住绷紧了神经。  
自从他加入以来更衣室的氛围不算轻松，当然这不是他的问题他也解决不了，现在三天一场的比赛把大家折磨得精疲力尽，他也有点不堪负荷，都怪自己在来的时候说了希望有更多上场时间这种话，他从来不知道自己许愿这么灵，这时候他就特别羡慕起格列兹曼德容的体力，能够连续首发那么多场还精力充沛真是过人的身体素质。

“晚上一起走吗？”  
跃跃欲试的心情透过短信直接传达到佩德里的手机上。  
“你就是想炫耀你的新车。”佩德里打完加上了一个生气的表情。  
特林康回了三个得意的表情

“你有什么想去的地方吗？”特林康甩着新车的钥匙手上一点也闲不下来。  
“你开车你说了算。”佩德里打开副驾驶系好安全带。  
事实证明即使买了豪车也只是用来去超市的代步工具，特林康多开了一段顺着公路兜了一圈最终还是去了超市买了些食物储备扔进后座。两人盘算着今天应该还有时间打一小会儿游戏。  
“感觉一个梦想实现了。”特林康摸了两把方向盘，顺便打开车载音响放起音乐。  
“你还说我老头，你的歌单都是什么年代的歌了？”当吉他的声音伴随着缓慢流淌的男声唱着“saying I love you is not the words I want to hear from you……”充满整个空间的时候佩德里趁机作出对几天前的回击，“你下载了情歌专辑？太土了吧。”  
“经典又不会过时！”  
“你是在拿我预演追女孩子吗？我诚实的告诉你，你会被甩。”  
特林康不置可否的哼了一声。  
“那么你下一个梦想是什么？不会真的是女朋友吧。”  
“当然是进球。”  
对方突然说了个那么严肃的话题让佩德里不知道该如何接下去。  
“至少先超过你哈哈。”  
“你个前锋跟中场比真好意思。”  
“怕了？”  
佩德里什么也没说伸手打了一下特林康的头。  
“我在开车，你这样很危险好吧。”  
“等下打游戏先赢过我再说吧你。”

当天晚上是谁赢了至今还有争论，佩德里坚持特林康在打游戏的时候话太多影响了自己发挥，特林康表示这就是他的本来实力。  
“总之会超过你的。”  
佩德里对这种记仇小孩子行为翻了个白眼。

当特林康被冲过来的佩德里紧紧拥抱住的时候前两天的话似乎还没有消散在空气中，说实话首球就是逆转制胜球这种好事也就只有做梦梦到过。这一球来的太快了又太晚了。  
“还有两球。”特林康兴奋的拍着佩德里的背说。  
佩德里用力揉了揉他的头，被汗湿的头发依旧蓬松打着卷儿，手感依然很好，他把手指插进特林康的发丝中间把他精心整理过的头发从发根彻底揉乱。  
“那你可得加油。”

回到巴塞罗那已经是凌晨，一路上大家都沉浸在胜利的喜悦和对特林康的打趣里，大家争相模仿他尴尬的竖起拇指的景象引起一轮又一轮的爆笑，格列兹曼说因为太尴尬了反而很特殊建议以后成为进球固定庆祝动作得到了他一声哀嚎作为拒绝。  
“那明天见。”特林康如约把佩德里送到家门口，他还沉浸在喜悦里，一路上飙得有点快，佩德里很怕他交通事故的新闻比进球更先上报纸。  
“嘿。”佩德里拍拍特林康  
“嗯？”特林康还没有来及反应过来的时候已经被拉进一个拥抱里。  
不知道是他抱得太紧了还是安全带勒的有些厉害，特林康觉得有些窒息。偶尔有车灯划过马路上已经不再喧闹。明天，或者今晚他们的喜悦会登上各大媒体，万千人为之庆贺，但是在这一刻没有人会发现在这个小小的车里的他们。  
特林康把头埋在佩德里的颈间，这对高个的他来说有些痛苦，快速跳动的心脏逐渐安静了下来，他从来没有觉得更衣室的沐浴露香味原来这么令人安心。  
“明天见，明天打你的时候我不会留手的。”  
“嗯。”  
又一个梦想实现了，特林康在回去的路上默默的想。

说到做到，佩德里在例行庆祝仪式里一点也没留手，特林康甚至嗷的一声叫了出来。  
“头都要被你打掉了。”休息的时候他还止不住抱怨，换来佩德里的大笑。  
“还差两球。”佩德里模仿他的语气说了一遍，“能在处子球的时候记这种事情我看你的脑子也不正常给你拍拍也许能好。”  
“说了要先超过你，你给我等着。”  
“我又没跟你打赌。”  
“我单方面赌了。”  
“没听说过打赌还有单方面的。赌什么？”  
“赌顿饭呗。”  
“真没意思。”

梅开二度的夜晚少年是有鼻孔朝天趾高气昂的资本的，对此佩德里也就随他去。  
“还差一球才能超过我呢。”佩德里坐在副驾驶靠着窗问，自从特林康买了车他打车的次数越来越少了。  
“啊？什么？不是算联赛进球吗？”  
“你倒很会给自己行方便。”  
车子稳当的停在了佩德里家门口。  
“给我个拥抱庆祝一下就完了，饭就算了。”特林康深吸了一口气，这次他记得先解开了安全带。  
“恭喜你。”佩德里什么都没多说给了他一个轻柔的拥抱缓缓的拍着他的背说到。  
“我……”特林康咽了一口口水，“谢谢，我其实……”  
接着一个轻轻的吻落在他的脸颊，就在距离嘴唇一厘米的位置，佩德里的表情像是什么也没发生，似乎这只是狭窄空间里无法调整姿势造成的一个小意外。  
特林康摸了摸脸颊，该死为什么自己不偏一下头，他懊恼了几秒。  
“那个……可以再抱一次吗？我进了两球……”  
佩德里看了他一会儿，盯得他有些发毛，接着他把特林康的头拉过来直接吻上了他的嘴唇，这次没有人会怀疑是一个意外了。  
他们都没有任何技巧可言，只是认真的全心全意的享受这个吻，舌头生涩的撬开彼此的牙关试探性的舔舐着彼此的舌尖然后慢慢的交缠在一起，震动鼓膜的不知道是谁的心跳，吵到无法思考。

“你是什么时候知道的？”  
“就在刚刚。”他稍微避开了特林康探寻的目光，“我赌了一把，结果不坏。”  
“年纪小小这么狡猾。”  
“还有我说过，你的歌单太老土了，下次换一个。”车顶的灯光透过佩德里的耳朵直接勾勒出里面清晰可见的血管然后被染成淡淡的红色光晕  
“哦……嗯。”  
“明天见。”


End file.
